Following Shadows
by TheFanfictionFenix
Summary: Join Natsu and his friends on a quarreling adventure as Drama breaks out and battles begin! Is Natsu as dense as he looks? Is Lucy actually Jealous of Kiora? Time will tell! Let the games, begin! (TheFanfictionMaster also updates the chapters to the story on her own account)
1. Chapter 1

A/N

**Hello people this is our first fanfic as a partnered account :D *cheering* and this is TheFanfictionMaster (TFM) *louder cheering***

_Alright what's up guys it's Fenix here, wooo, she is getting off her lazy bum and doing a story with this lovely young person here __***loud cheering* **__For the moment we have been planning on doing a Fairy Tail story with regular OC's and the characters as well. It might end up becoming a NaLu story I don't know c: _

**Never he is mine :3**

_BUT BUT THE SHIIIIIIIIIPS_

**We can have two stories right? xD Idk where this story is going to go...all I know is that it is going to be fun! (and awesome) **

_Awwww yeah, wait what do you mean by two stories?_

***maniacally laughing* Hehehe nothing :) **

_WELL Shall we begin? c: _

**Lets 3 **

_**Mysterious Person POV **_

I walked through the alley parting my brown bangs so they covered my eyes. I don't like my eyes and I don't think anyone else would either. I sniffed and caught the smell of fresh baked bread. I smiled but then my smile dropped as I remembered that I had no money. I looked from side to side until I spotted a semi-wealthy looking guy. I smirked and kicked a tiny rock with my foot. It skipped across the ground until it reached his feet. I kicked a few more until I got his attention. He turned his head around to check all corners. When he noticed the figure of me in the dark alley he cautiously started to walk over. I slowly retreat into the darkness of the alleyway.

**Natsu's POV **

The day seemed to be turning out to be rather great! Happy managed to find a pretty decent job from the request board, a little thief clearing out in the woods for fifty thousand jewel. It will probably burn a hole in our pockets but hey, we get to eat!

Though something had seemed to be troubling you over the past few days, and you hoped that you could perhaps talk with your buddy about it while you beat up some hologins camping in the woods. You had spoke with Lucy about the job, though she turned it down! Saying that she had an "important appointment" to go to. If she didn't want to tag along she could just say-

Was that a pebble?

You shake your head, probably kick-there's another one.

Is someone trying to challenge you?! Did they want to fight?! Oh, you could feel a fire forming in your belly already at the thought of a challenge!

Looking in every other direction you could, you didn't see anyone that looked worth of a challenge. Well that is before you caught the scent of…..Roses? Following your nose you found that it lead you to an Alleyway.

"If you're going to challenge me at least come out of hiding!" You whined, "It's not fun if you're being a scaredy cat and hiding in the alley way." Suddenly you're pushed up against the building by force. Your head hits the brick behind you, causing your teeth to rattle and your anger to spike.

"How much jewel do you have?" A quiet voice says. Confusion takes over the anger for a bit and you tilt your head to the side slightly,

"What?"

Are you being mugged but some fun sized chocolate bar?

"Look kid I don't have time for your games." You attempted to shove back the pipsqueak without actually hurting her.

"Kid? I'm not a kid. Now tell me, how much jewel do you have? I'm hungry," the woman pushes him back, not using much force.

"Look, I don't have any jewel on me. If I did I would probably be gorging on a buffet at this time. If you want to eat so badly why not just go on a job and earn the jewel. I am sure your guild has some jobs on their request board that you can chose from." You grunted but didn't fight back when she pushed you back against the brick, your confusion settled but your anger still remained.

"So quick to assume I'm in a guild? No guild I have ever met would accept someone like me," she says with a hint of sadness in her voice. She lets her grip loosen and looks at the ground.

You blink and watch the girl let go of you, not being able to be accepted into a guild..that just as bad as not having a family. You don't think that you could survive without your family being there for you. Even if none of you are related..just the thought..

"I know! Why don't you join Fairy Tail!?" Feeling your face break out into a toothy grin, you feel proud of coming up with this idea, surely the master would accept her.

She looks around. You are able to see a scar that is running down her left cheek.

"With my past...I don't know if I could trust them. Or anyone."

With a light shrug, you blurt out without thinking, "Gajeel is in our guild and he destroyed it before he got in. He got accepted. Juvia was in a dark guild before ours and she is in as well. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to be accepted into our guild as a member." With a light shrug you grab her hand and begin running off to your home, taking the fun sized girl with you.

"What are you doing!" she almost yells, her head down so her eyes don't show. Her bangs that usually hide her eyes are being blown sideways by the wind. But she keeps up.

"I'm taking you to our guild!" With a dorky laugh you bust open the guild doors, slowing down to a walking pace as you drag the poor girl up to Mirajane. Who greets you both with a warm smile, and a friendly hello.

"Welcome back Natsu! It looks as though you have brought another person to join the guild.

You feel pride bubble up in your belly as you smile at Mira, turning to the other girl you give another smile, "Mira will walk you through everything that you need to know about the guild!"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." And that sounded like your little buddy right now. You feel a soft weight on your shoulder as the blue cat lands there. "Who's this? Why are you looking down?" He floats over and attempted to peer at her face. She flinches and jerks back, putting her hands up to slightly push away the cat.

"Waaaaaa she's mean Natsu! Why would you bring her here?" Alligator tears pricked at the corner of the blue cat's eyes, and your feel your face scrunch up in confusion.

"He just wanted to say hi, you didn't need to shove him away like that."

She says quietly, "S-sorry…" still looking at the ground.

Mirajane is the one who speaks up next, coming around from the bar and smiling while she speaks, "Well how about we just get started with letting you in? Come with me and I'll take you to see the master. We'll fill out some papers and then stamp you with the guild mark!" Her motherly voice had always managed to soothe you in some weird way.

With her hand reached out to the other girl she waits. The girl moves slowly and cautiously grabs her hand.

"Ok.." She speaks softly. She runs her hand through her long brown hair then moves her hair again, covering her eyes fully.

You feel yourself watching the girl while Mira brings her off to the master's office, shaking your head to clear it before heading off to start your job with your pal.

_**Mysterious Girl POV**_

I walk with this girl named...Mirajane was it? The guy who found me was Natsu..huh nice name...and his cat friend was.. I don't know if I got their name. We arrived at "the master's office" and Mirajane opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I slowly walked in to see a very small old man.

"Who is this Mirajane?" the old man asks.

"A girl wishing to join the guild." Mira says happily.

"Really now? Hmmm…." The giant magic user jumped on top of the desk to get a better look at me, nerves coiled in my belly as he examined me. "Alright. Mirajane, stamp her and get the proper paperwork for miss…..uh. What is your name child?" Do I trust him with my name? Maybe… what if I don't tell him?

"Sir..is my name necessary?"

"Well of course child, how are we supposed to file the paperwork? Or how are your guildmates going to know who you are?" A suspicious look graced itself the old man's face and he got closer, "Unless you are hiding something?" My eyes widen under my hair.

"No sir! My name is...Kiora." (Kee-or-ah)

He gives a very warm smile and jumps back to his desk, "Mira, help Kiora with her mark and introduce her to the rest of my children. I will file the paperwork." I almost froze in shock. A bunch of strangers I just met knowing my name? Thats...horrible but I guess it will have to be done. I sigh to myself. No one noticing.

"Where do you want your mark?" Mira asks with a warm smile. I smile weakly back and point to my left shoulder. She places the marking tool on my left shoulder then after a few seconds, takes it off. I look at it and the ice blue mark looks in perfect contrast with my slightly tanned skin and my dark clothing. I smile, "It's nice," I say then go out to the main hall and wait for Mira to announce me, the new member. I sit back in the shadows, not wanting to be noticed.

It seems as though a fight has broken out between Natsu and Grey, the half of the guild seeming to have joined in, "Everyone! This is Ki-" Mirajane get's cut off in the middle of her sentence by being hit in the face with a table. I lean back against the wall and chuckle at the guild members fighting. Maybe I could get used to this.

Natsu gets sent flying into Lucy and she scolds him before laughing a bit at his pouting face.I frown a little, remembering how good these wizards have had it for years and how I have been in the worst hell of my life. At least they had friends and family to back them up. I rub my cheek, feeling the scar then turn to my left shoulder and run my fingers over the scar from the mid section of my shoulder to the back of my neck. I sigh and continue to watch them.

Natsu pauses in his quarrel with Grey and looks over to you, giving a big smile and waving, "Hey! Welcome to the guild!" I smile and laugh a bit, but the I stop cold. Did I just laugh? I haven't laughed in years...must be the mood. I wave back giving a weak smile then return to my slight frown and hang my head down. They must never see my eyes...never. It is what they taught me and what I must do. I look up and see Natsu flying towards me and I get knocked over by him. He smiles and says "Sorry about that. Want to join in the brawl?" he laughs. I look up and my bangs fall out of place, my eyes showing to Natsu. I blush and quickly push him off then run upstairs. I heard him say something but I didn't pay attention, to focussed on getting to the second floor. Oh no, did he see my eyes? Probably. Oh shit I'm screwed. I can only hope he only got a glimpse and didn't register it.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Ah the feeling to be home! With the fighting with droopy eyes and bringing new members into our little home! It's great! And-are you flying? Oh shi-

You crashed landed on the newest member of your family, you weren't hurt at all, she was rather squishy.

"Whoops, sorry bout that," As you said that you caught a look at her eyes and smiled, "Want to join the bra-Or run off. Hey!" You followed her up the stairs, catching her wrist before stopping. "I never caught your name."  
"Natsuuuu we need to get going! The train is going to leave soon!"  
With the mention of a train you turned slightly green, "Oh god Happy don't mention trains.." The girl turns her head slightly, only the partial side of her face and a tear mark showing. "My name is Kiora...nice to meet you." She says before yanking her wrist out of your grip and continuing up the stairs.

"Hey! Are you crying?" Happy floats around her, nuzzling her face a bit. "Why are you crying?!" She turns her head away, crying softly.

"Please...I don't want you to see my eyes." she says, her voice quivering.

"What's wrong with them?" Your confusion seemed to have gotten the better of you. "I think they're pretty." With a light shrug you smile, not really seeing the problem with them.

"You...think they're pretty?" She says then turns to you. Out of the blue she pulls you to the top of the stairs and gives you big embrace. "No one has ever liked my eyes," she speaks softly.

You seem to be caught off guard for a second before laughing, "I don't see why not." You embrace her back, thinking this entire thing is a bit over dramatic. "Why not come join the rest of us, Kiora?"

"Can I trust them?" She says, letting you go and wiping her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you be able to? They are your family now!" You seem a bit disgruntled thinking that someone wouldn't be able to trust their own guild members!

"Now come on!" She slightly laughs while saying, "Even if I just met you, you guys are better family than I have ever had...besides Eclipse." You look confused.

"Who is Eclipse?" '

She laughs.

"Well...Eclipse is a dragon."

Your heart froze and you swear all the blood drained from your body where you stood.

A/N

**How did you guys like the first chapter? I loved it! hehe Please review! ~ TFM :D**

_Personally I have never partnered with someone on a story and added in Oc's so this is all rather new to me. Tell us what you think! It would really help us a lot. The reason the tenses switch from you to I a lot is that TFM like's to use I and I personally (As most of you know if you've read _**The Life Of A Teenage Strider**_) that I like to use You. But yeah, reviews would be great! We are also going to write a NaLu story! Woooo, but yeah tell us what you think. -Fenix c: _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

**Hello reader! How did you like the first chapter? You loved it? Great!**

_Personally I still feel awkward about the partner thing xD it's like YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HIT YOU HAHAHAHAHAAHA_

**Well you know Fenix, I'm the best partner ever right! :D**

_I wouldn't know considering I have no one to compare to xD I have never done this_

**This is my first partnered one too. Even though I'm going to partner up with a person who does warrior fanfics and make one….hehe**

_TRAITOR!_

**I STILL LOVE YOU! (In a friend way) **

_It's okay, I love you too xD_

**I know where you live :**

_Yeah down the road from you xD_

**Shhhhhh xD Ok, time to get the second chapter started! :D Ow! I just sneezed while snorting at the same time...hurt my nose.**

_Omigoodness, like I said though I might be a bit slow, I am writing for my other story. I have made my readers wait long enough xD *Cough cough* Lazy Fenix *cough cough*_

**Well I'm taking a break from my readers (mostly because I don't know how to continue the stories) but anyway! Lets begin!**

_Sounds chill xD_

**_Lucy's POV _( a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y-z sing along children)~TFM**

Waking up with the window open seems to a normal thing to you lately. Normally you wouldn't dare to leave the window open due to the fact that people might climb up and rob you...or worse. But then it dawned on you that the only Natsu could jump up to the second floor without a problem, so how would someone, that clearly doesn't have Natsu's physeek be able to clear a two floor jump and land in her window? Now before any conclusions are jumped you aren't saying that you like it when Natsu is in your house! You just would prefer him over some criminal who steals…..well you don't have much to steal, but they will take something! Like maybe your keys!

You mentally shudder as you make breakfast, the wrath that Aquarius would bring down upon you if someone had managed to steal your keys from you. It was enough to make you feel que-

Irritation already found it's way into your system at the sound of that damn cat's voice. You love happy, you do, but sometimes the two of them just need to know that you need to morning to yourself. To take hot relaxing baths and to debate as to what you are going we-

"Morning Luuuuucyyy~" Natsu's voice echoed throughout your room now and you just know that he was sitting on your bed. Waiting for you to come out and scold him.

Happy flew around your head in the kitchen area, a big smile on his face as he perched on one of the chairs, "Natsu found another guild member!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I know! I saw her yesterday, she didn't look very happy with joining the guild. Though I think that it would be good for a little girl like her to be in a guild!" You felt a little pang of sadness that Natsu brought another guild member to the guild. Not because she got accepted or anything, you were glad that the girl found a home. It was just that Natsu did the same thing to you when she first joined….And people said that he never would have done that, he would be out looking for Igneel as much as he could. Then you came...what if he is replacing you!?

The sudden thought put a damper on your spirits and you felt as though it might actually happen…

You didn't notice that Natsu had made his way over to you, or that he was examining your facial expressions so closely, out of reaction you jumped a bit and found that you almost tipped your chair backwards. If he hadn't have caught it, you probably would've had some type of head injury by now.

With a squeak he pulled you back and you were once again an inch from his face.

"Lucy, are you okay? You seem like you are distressed…" Natsu titled his head a bit, confusion furrowing in his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what was going on in your head.

"N-nothing. I am just tired is all.." You tried your hardest to get away from his face. Too close, too close!

It seemed as though neither of you remembered that Happy was still in the room at the time until he purred, "She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes him."  
Both of you turned towards the blue cat then to each other before he looked even more so confused. Backing up he scratched his head before shaking it.

"Well I am going to head off to the guild! I need to ask Kiora something real quick!" With his usual dorky grin, the salmon haired male jumped back out the window. Leaving an annoying blue cat with a now worried Lucy.

_**Kiora's POV **_

I sat down in a shaded chair in the guild hall. Only Natsu had seen my eyes now and he hadn't reacted bad. But then I thought, "But Natsu is well...Natsu." I sighed and dusted off my clothes. It might be a nice guild hall but the rooms have some dirt. Even if the dirt doesn't really show on my dark colored, open shouldered T-shirt, I didn't want to look like a slob. I'm not saying that I'll freak out if I get dirt on me, heck half my life I lived on a dirty street. The only thing I'm worried about is trust. My whole life I have only trusted two people, well three as of yesterday. Everyone else has betrayed me for the worse. I sighed again and just stared at the floor ], hoping to keep my eyes hidden. Suddenly, I got a chill. The only other person I trusted was probably out looking for me. Shit, being wrapped up in all the "excitement" I completely forgot about Otto. My eyes widened. I forgot about Keimi and Zaruis! I don't think citizens would react kindly to my pets wandering the city though.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Making your way over to the guild, you began to wonder what was up with Lucy lately. She has been acting weird since the other day she can't possibly be worried about the new member can she? Maybe she started to get grey hairs and she doesn't know how to deal with it.

You let out a soft chuckle, yeah that sounded more like Lucy. As you made your way through the open doors of the guild your eyes immediately searched for the new member you brought in the other day. It took you a while but it seemed as though she was sitting in the furthest corner away from everyone else.  
Frowning you make your way over to her, being sure to call out her name first before waving.

"Kiora! What are you doing all the way over there? Why aren't you with the rest of the guild? I am sure that you could find some friends kicking around here!" As you made your way over you were sure to give your same goofy smile before sitting across from her. She smiled slightly and waved slowly as you sat down. She lifted her head up to look at you.

"I don't know anyone here...and it's fine for me to be in the shadows…." Her voice seemed like she was warming up to you! It wasn't all quiet and hidden. This made your confidence boost about what you were about to ask.

"Well then instead of just sitting around here why not go on a job with me, and Happy? Lucy didn't want to come, saying she had something important to attend to." You seemed to have grumbled that last part without really realizing it yourself. But turning your head to her, you gave her a bright smile, "What do you say? Maybe we can find some good food as well!" The mention of food made her smile brightly. "Sure, I'll go," She looked up with a new look in her eyes, determination.

"Great! Well then lets pack our things and head out!" With an excited jump up and a few puffs of fire here and there you were out of the guild before Happy could even keep up. A sad wait for me echoing behind you as he flew after you.

_**Kiora's POV **_

"Wait, I need to find someone first." I stepped outside, looked around, and sniffed. I then made a weird, loud, calling sound and waited for a few seconds in silence. Soon a hawk flew in between some buildings and landed on my shoulder. I smiled brightly and waited for Natsu. "I have nothing to pack," she thought. I really hope we don't have to go on a boat..or a cart...that would suck. I wonder what is up with this Lucy girl. I remember seeing her but I have never talked to her. I sure hope Happy won't annoy Zaruis. I smiled and pet Zaruis some more, waiting for Natsu. I wonder what our job is.

_**Natsu's POV**_

It's been a while since you had been on a job! Outside and in the nice air-

"Natsuuu I found the train tickets you said you lost!"  
Annnnnd suddenly staying home seemed like a better idea. Though you couldn't now that you already had Kiora going along with you. Let's just hope that she doesn't get as motion sickness as you.

With your normal things all packed and ready to go you set off for the guild once more. Being sure that you get there before you're late for your train...not that that isn't a bad thing per say….

As you neared the guild you gave a shout out to Kiora who was waiting...with a bird it seemed? Huh weird.

"Kiora! Ready!?"

She nods and starts to walk to him, the bird still stationed on her shoulder.

"So where are we going?" She asks and looks at them with her oddly colored eyes.

You feel yourself split into a grin before pointing off in some random direction, "To clear out some thieves! Should be pretty easy." With a slight shrug you set off, not bothering to see if Kiora was following. It still bothered you slightly that Luce wasn't here but hey, it was her loss you suppose.

_**Third Person POV**_

Kiora, Natsu, and Happy continued to walk to the train.

"Clearing off some thieves should be fun. But how are we going to get there?" Kiora asks while walking.

"We are going to be taking the train to the city and then walk to the woods!" Happy declared happily, floating around Natsu with a slight giggle fit. "Though Natsu tends to get a little motion sick."  
With the mention of the train Natsu puffed out his cheeks and turned slightly green, "Oh god Happy, stop saying train.." Kiora hesitates but decides to pat Natsu lightly on the back and chuckle a little.

"Yeah, trains, boats, carts. I don't like any of them. But walking should be fine." Kiora states, following behind the other  
"So does that mean that you are a dragon slayer as well?" Natsu blurted out, remembering the conversation that they had when they first met. She had a Dragon teach her her magic maybe she knows…

"Did your Dragon disappear seven years ago?" Natsu asked, feeling slightly excited that maybe she might have a clue as to where his "father" disappeared too. She hesitated and stopped for a minute, then slowly continued.

"I know you're a wizard and all but how would you know about Dragon Slayers? Or the time when all of the dragons just..disappeared. Including mine….but yes. My dragon disappeared seven years ago." She looked at the ground while walking.

"Natsu is a fire Dragon slayer!" Happy spoke with so much pride, bouncing up and down in the air, his paws to his face.

Natsu didn't comment at first, seeming to be lost in thought for a while, "So do you have any idea where the went?" Kiora shakes her head. She lets the thought of him being a fire dragon slayer sink in. Her eyes widen and she quickens her pace.

"Uh...no I don't. I guess your guess is as good as mine," she speaks semi-hastily. She spots the train at the station and runs for it, moving at a very quick speed. With Zaluis following her.

With a loud groan the salmon haired boy follows suit, along with the blue cat flying closely behind.

-Woooooooo on the train-

Kiora groans as she looks out the window. "I'm going to sleep before I get sick," she says and lays her head down on the side of the train seat. She soon falls asleep. Her hair perfectly settle on her head, her breath flowing smoothly, and her eyes perfectly closed.

_**Natsu's POV **_

You stare at the girl sitting across from you, where you're used to Luce normally being. Damn you really don't know how you feel about this. Happy seemed to show just how conflicted you felt, seeming as he looked from her up to you.  
"Natsu.."  
"Yeah Happy I kn-" Your stomach suddenly turned over as the train began to move, your hands immediately wrap around your stomach and your make some inhuman gurgling noise.

"I am…..never….going to ride…...a train….again."

There comes a slight giggle from Happy as he perches onto your shoulder, "Heehee, Natsu you say that all the time!"  
This was going to be a really long, loooong train ride.

A/N

**Hehe I think Lucy deserves to DIE! Just kidding haha :)**

_;o; nooooo I love Lucy, I ship NaLu so hard Kiwi_

**I ship them too but...that can wait for another story xD**

_That'll be our next story guys! Be prepared! c: Also, please give us your opinions, it would help us a lot! Till next time~ -Fenix_

**Also remember to review! I'm sure both of us (maybe one) will be able to answer any questions you have! See you in the next chapter~ TFM**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

_Yo! What's up guys it's Fenix and damn we update fast. xD If only I wrote like this with my other story. Anywho I am pretty sure that my oc might be introduced here, might not, the world may never knowww~~ *Ghosty noises*_

**We sure do update fast. That's because the writing energy just FLOWS out of our brains. Right? Or am I just crazy?**

_I think you're crazy because I am a lazy ass mofo xD_

**Well…I am crazy xD. But to be honest, you are too. Also to be clear, I am not a lazy ass mofo. I'm just lazy xD.**

***awkward silence* Hello…? Want to start?**

_Yeah sure xD ONWARDS TO NARNIIIIAAAAAAA_

**NARNIA AWAITS US! *flies away***

* * *

_**Happy's POV**_

The trip out of Fiore wasn't that bad, you don't see why those guys make such a big deal about the train and such. Though you had an odd feeling about this quest…..you don't think that it was Kiora at all, you mean it was kind of weird and all to not have Lucy here but sometimes the change is nice. It was just some weird feeling in your belly about the mission that was throwing you off.

"Happy! you're going to hit the tr-" BAM Natsu tried to warn you…

"OwwwwwwWWwwww Natsuuuuuuu you big meanie! Why didn't you warn me ahead of time!" You held onto your nose as the pain set in. He could've been a bit more quick with the way that he warned you.

"I tried but you completely ignored me." He gave a chuckle, glancing back every now and then at Kiora.

He seems to be off lately...and you can't quite put your paw on it. hmmmmm.

_**Kiora's POV**_

I chuckled lightly at Natsu and Happy's bickering. It was nice to know they didn't mean it. I was even more glad to be off that god forsaken train.

"Do you guys always fight like this?" I laughed, something I had not done in front of them before. I quickly remembered my past and slowly closed my mouth, thinking. I lifted up my hands and looked at them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You're so weird!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Hey look, Kiora can use magic!" I remember hearing, their mocking voices bounce off the walls. One kid came over to me and pushed me to the floor. I fell down but in defense, I raised my hand and accidentally shot a bolt of Ice at him. He jumped back, screaming for the Orphan Mother._

_"Kiora tried to hurt me!" the kid cried at the Orphan Mother. I scoffed and the Orphan Mother looked over to me with a deadly glare._

_"Kiora, to my office. Now!" She stormed into her office and I cautiously walked in._

_"You know what happens when you use magic, or hurt anyone here." Her Orphan Mother devilishly grinned and pulled out a small, sharp, whip. I flinched back, knowing what was coming and stepped back a little. My heart tore as a strong mans hands gripped my shoulders. Our Orphan Dad was home. I gulped and shyed my head away. The left side of my neck was open and the Orphan Mother took the chance to crack the small whip down on my collar bone. The whip left a medium sized, burning scar from the middle of my left shoulder to the back of my neck. My Orphan Dad let me go and I ran outside. I sat under a lightly leafed tree and cried. I seemed to be crying a lot lately. The rain soaked my clothes and I slowly fell asleep to the pitter patter of rain drops on the pavement._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

We were still walking by the time I jumped out of my memories. I rubbed my left shoulder/neck, the mark stinging from the flashback. I noticed we had stopped. Natsu and Happy were looking at me with their heads tilted. Their faces showing slight confusion.

_**Natsu's POV**_

You hadn't realized it till now but you had no idea where it was you were supposed to be going. The job description just said that the thieves were somewhere in the woods. Your face scrunched up as you thought of how you were going to find them, maybe Kiora might know.

"Yo, any idea where these guys might be?" You asked and waited a little bit, though when she didn't respond you turned around and looked to her. She looked as though she was lost in thought….very painful thoughts. Your belly stormed with the urge to hurt whatever had hurt her, though you pushed it aside, waiting for her to come out of the area of gods know whe-What was that smell?

"Quick! Get him! He might have Jewel!" It was male, there were others as well.  
"Heh, that little girl could go for a quick buck."

"Damn that cat looks tasty."

"Shut up George!"

A fire boiled in your belly and your eyes narrowed to slits as you tried to pinpoint the area of the voices before they all came out towards them. You looked back to Kiora to see her gesturing to be quiet. She looked around, her eyes sharp, and pointed towards a tree then nods.

With a deep breath you pounded your fists together, feeling your fire course through your veins as you position your fists in front of your mouth before blowing out a steady roar of fire at said tree.

Various screams could be heard as they either jumped out or fell out. Though there was one you noticed, in the far bushes just seeming to be hiding. A small black beanie poking out, little orange hairs making themselves visible, you prepared to fire another shot.  
"In the bushes!" Kiora's eyes shoot to the bushes and she gasps slightly.

"Wait!" she yells, but is too late. You release the fire in your belly onto the bush. As quick as lightning, Kiora delves into bush, which is in coming danger of the fire, and disappears. The fire hits the bush as Kiora is behind it.

"Kiora!" Fear strikes your stomach as you stop what you are doing and run over to the poor destroyed bush. "Kiora!?" you shout but don't see anything but a burnt ground. You hear a slight chuckle and turn. Kiora stands behind you with the male who was hiding behind the bush in her arms. She sets him down and nods at him.

The male seems to play with his sleeves nervously, you can smell the fear coming off of him and immediately you have the strongest urge to attack. Though he sits there and twiddles his thumbs slightly, his pink eyes darting nervously from Kiora to you before looking down at his feet.

"Scared for your little girlfriend?" one of the thieves laugh. Kiora glares over at them and forms eight small ice knives of her ice magic. She throws them, four in each hand, with deadly precision and pins the thief onto a tree. Two ice knives poking very close to his skin in each limb.

You seem confused for a second, brushing it off and turning back to the male from before, though he seems to have ran away.

"Awww, I wanted to fight! Why does everyone have to run?" You pouted and tried to see if you could find his scent. Suddenly, Kiora puts an arm up to block you. She looks over to you with a look you have never seen before, anger.

"You might be my closest friend, but he was the one who saved me from my hell of a life. I won't let you hurt him, but I would never want to hurt you either." her voice is filled with ferocity and she puts her arm down.

Confusion returned to your face, it's been a rather confusing day.

"Why?" You asked, trying to rid some of the confusion.

"Why what?" Kiora sighs and asks.

"Why can't we go after him? We have to clear the thieves. And he is one of them."

She chuckles a bit, "We can go after him, just don't harm him. I have a feeling he is not as cold hearted as these thieves." She points to the thief still pinned against the tree, a scent of fear flowing from him. She starts to slowly walk, following his scent trail.

"...But what if he fights back? We will have to fight then! HAHA." And with that you were off, trying to find this scaredy cat! You jerk back as someone grabs the back of your shirt, slowing you.

"If he tries to fight, please let me handle it." She asks quietly.

Happy flew down next to you and you both exchanged the same look before heading off to find the thief.

_**Thieves POV**_

You weren't all to sure why you were running. You had finally found Kiora, though the other guy….He made you pretty damn terrified. You weren't really all to sure what type of Magic he uses, and you weren't really planning on sticking around and finding out. So you ran.

Yes you are a coward. But you didn't want to fight. You only became a thief so that you could survive, you didn't want to hurt people..Sure stealing is pretty hurtful but at least you didn't need to beat them to a bloody pulp.

A burning sensation started in your chest and you realized that you were still running. You figured that you were far enough away from the other two so you decided to take a seat and rest for a bit.

All the while you tried to figure out what type of magic that other guy used and how you could possibly beat it. You already had an advantage, considering it was fire and you were water...the only thing that seemed to have come to mind was to drown him...but that was just inhuman. What could you d-

"FOUND YOU! HAHAH! NOW PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A FIGHT!" The male from before came storming out of the bushes and prepared to lunge for you. Your pulse felt like a trapped bird in your throat and you froze in your place. Thinking of the only thing you could do you screamed.

"Kiora!"

"Otto!" She screamed back then turned to the male from before. She punched him in the side of the face.

"Natsu! What did I tell you!" She scolded playfully. Then turned to Otto and smiled.

The salmon colored haired male pouted and seemed to just sit there and steam for a bit, "But Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooorrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Shush! Would you like it if I attacked one of your friends?" She teases then walks closer to you. She crouches down besides you and comfortingly puts her hand on your shoulder and smiles.

_**Third Person POV**_

Natsu frowns, watching them. He jumps out from the bush like a big show and practically yells.

"We are from Fairy Tail and we are going to wipe all of you thieves out!" with a challenging smile. Kiora rolls her eyes and helps Otto to his feet.

"Stay here for a second." she comforts and walks over to Natsu. She lightly slaps him on the back of his head. "I have know Otto fever since- nevermind. I have just known him for a long time and I know he is not the type of person to hurt someone." Natsu tilts his head in confusion.

"I know him so well I could probably guess why he is a thief. From experience, life without a job, guild, jewel, food, or shelter is a very hard life." She looks down at the grass then winces and touches the scar on her cheek.

He seems to contemplate this for a second before looking to the smaller boy. "Why don't you just join a guild then?"

The thief just stared at him like he had a third head and it seemed to confuse Natsu even more so, looking as though it was an easy thing to do. Go to a guild and join and then just...well. Kiora smiles, "Great idea Natsu." Kiora seems to be more happy on this job then at the guild.

"U-uh well, I don't think, well I think that uhm well…" He twiddled his thumbs together and looked down at his feet. "D-do you think it's a good idea, Kio?" The nervous male looked to his friend for advice.

Kiora nods, "I do, and trust me Otto, this place is wayyyyy better than the orphanage. You remember the orphanage I told you about?" she reassures but winces a bit at the memory.

He nods only slightly before slowly inching his way over to Kiora, avoiding Natsu all together.

The fire dragon slayer's eyes seemed to have narrowed to slits and he stayed silent, watching Kiora with a fierce gaze.

Kiora looked over to Natsu and smiled. "Don't worry if he steps out of line, I'll beat him." she teases but then goes into a silence. "I-I mean take care of him...not beat…" she says nervously.

The fire breather continues to stare, seeming slightly cautious of the new comer, "Let's go back." Without another word he leaves.

Kiora remains quiet, her head down again, and follows him quickly, Otto close behind.

* * *

A/N

**Hello again lovely readers! How did you like this chapter! Amazing writing skills from both writers? Exactly!**

_xD Sup guys, hope that you like it! Make sure you tell us your opinions and damn we continue to write so fast! c:_

**That's because we are just so awesome right? xD but some questions have arisen (hehe)**

**How do Otto and Kiora know each other?**

**Does Kiora have more to her past?**

**Why is Natsu so untrusting of Otto?**

_He's a thief I mean come on xD_

**Have you forgotten Kiora tried to mug him for money?**

_Yes but she's a girl xD_

**Hehe girl power! *raises fists* anyway, we will have another chapter out soon. Very soon!~TFM**

_So read, review and tell us what you think guys! c: -Fenix_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

**Welcome back to our fourth chapter :D IT'S FUN.**

**AND THANK YOU TO OUR FIRST REVIEW (which was not posted by me and this story which is posted on TheFanfictionFenix account, theauroanfenix account, and TheFanfictionMaster account. This review was on the story posted on TheFanfictionMaster's account.) AND THE REVIEWER IS ReaperOfEarthland!**

_I enjoy writing with you_

**I know :) I do too. **

_I have no clue what we are going to do this chapter and I say Kiwi starts it off xD_

**Leh begin! (but you're helping me xD)**

_**Third Person POV**_

Natsu, Happy, Otto, and Kiora walked back to the train. Natsu groaned at the thought of riding the train back.

"Do we have to take the train?" Natsu whined.

"We could walk?" Kiora suggested. Natsu's eye lit up, "Yeah!" Happy and Otto looked at each other and shook their head.

"The train is much faster." Happy said.

Natsu shrugged. "So?" Happy and Natsu argued for the next five minutes and the train whistle went off, signaling it was about to leave. Kiora widened her eyes and grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt and pulled him onto the train. Natsu sat beside one window, Kiora across from him, Otto was sitting next to Kiora, and Happy was perched on Natsu's shoulders. Trying not to get sick, Kiora went to sleep again. As before, she looked very peaceful. Her shoulders slumped, her face at ease, just so peaceful. The evening sun shone down through the big window on the train and onto the group. Besides Natsu's motion sickness, the train ride went relatively well.

-Train Ride Yay!-

Kiora yawned and stretched her arms. She lazily got up and followed Otto and Happy out. She was carrying Natsu behind her with ease. She drops him on the ground with a thump as the train goes away. Natsu groans and climbs to his feet.

"Do we always have to take the train?" Natsu says.

"I did suggest walking but…." Kiora said, shrugging.

"It wouldn't have been so fast to walk..plus we might run into more thieves.." Happy mumbled, lowly so that Otto wouldn't here. He got the same feeling that Natsu did whenever he looked at the guy.

With the Trio back at the guild, Natsu immediately went over to the bar where Mirajane was tending to the table. A warm smile greeted the fire dragon slayer as he was served his cup o flame and a meat drum of meat.

_**Otto's POV**_

You weren't really all that sure as to why Kio would want to bring you here. You didn't see the point in joining a guild, when you knew that the master really wouldn't agree. Though you suppose he would be rather proud of you if you took out a guild of mages..The matter of going about doing so seemed to be the problem, you suppose that some of them had to be powerful. You have heard of the guild once or twice before, but it was just some lowly talk about how some pitiful fools were going to destroy it to take over. Turned out that some of those fools even joined afterwards, it was pathetic.

Looking around the guild you noticed that there were some well known mages lounging about the area.

Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, and Natsu Dragneel, christ even Gajeel was here. You weren't exactly sure as to how you would destroy the guild, but I suppose you will find a way. Should you even destroy the guild? You supposed that it would be rather foolish to just ahead and jump right into destroying it when you first set foot into the guild.

You needed to analyze the wizards in the guild before you can really do anything. So for the time being you decided that you were going to just relax, analyze everyone and how they would react to what you were planning on doing.

Though something nagged at the back of your mind...Well not a something more like a someone. The child grew stronger against your wards, always pushing back against you as if he could win. Honestly you weren't sure how much longer you could keep Otto warded out, though the more the days went on the more you seemed to notice that the pest always has one foot still in your mind.

Oh well...You suppose only Time will tell…

_**Kiora's POV** _

I walked into the guild hall with Happy, Natsu, and Otto. I was glad to see Otto but he didn't seem to be to thrilled about the guild. I just hope he doesn't do anything rash.

"Hey Lucy!" I heard Natsu shout as we entered through the doors. A girl, Lucy by the looks of it, grinned and waved hello. I shyly walked over with them, Natsu and Happy in front of me and Otto behind me. A girl with Scarlet red hair and a boy with….no shirt or pants on, weird, sat at the table with Lucy. I gently took seat at the table and looked at the others.

"What are you trying to say, flame brain!?" Boxer boy shouted at Natsu, causing them to butt heads before Natsu retorted with a punch to his face.

"I am trying to say that you need to put on some damn pants, droopy drawers!" The fire dragon slayer let out a puff of fire before jumping up and attacking the other.

A little ways down the table there was a slight sigh as Lucy rested her head on her hand, talking to Levy.

"I'm just not all that sure what to do, Levy-chan." With a slight pout, her blue haired friend reached out and put a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"Lu-chan, you need to tell them. Otherwise you are probably going to be too late."

The blonde lifted a finely arched eyebrow, "Oh, so like you and Gajeel then?"

Red scaled it's way up to Levy's face, and she began to sputter over her words. They both seemed to find it amusing and laugh at the end. I looked around at them, one blood-chilling detail catching my eye. I clenched my fist and my muscles tensed.

_"Lucy has a whip!? Does she..use it?"_ I thought.

A hand suddenly rested on my shoulder, "You'll be fine." Otto's voice rang by my ear, just before he sat down by me. "If she even thinks about pulling it out on you, I'll break her legs." He said casually.

A dark aura suddenly fell upon both of us and before we could turn around, Mirajane had her hands on either of our shoulders, "Just exactly who's legs are you breaking?" Her voice was warm but the threat was chilling.

Otto was the first to jump up to the plate, "No one in particular. So don't worry about it." His voice was equally as warm though it still held something more...sinister? It wasn't exactly cold at all like Mira's. I stood up, Mira's hand removing from my shoulders and my words stuttered, "I-ah-I'm going to go...upstairs!" I raised my voice for the first thing I could think of. The wizards near us gave a questioning look at me and I sheepishly lowered my head and my face felt hot with embarrassment. I ran up the stairs and quickly shoved myself into a room. I sat down and covered my face with my hands, dreadful memories flooding over me.

_Slash. "Will you listen to me now girl!" I stayed quiet. Slash. Slash. "Have it your way." I bit back my tears. Slash._

Visions, sounds, fear, and pain rushed over me as I remembered them. A knock shocked me out of the trance as a salmon haired boy cracked open the door. His face showed puzzlement at my bent over, configured body. I looked up slightly, my eyes and tiny tear marks showing. I hadn't noticed I had been crying.

"Kio, what's the crying for?" he said confused. I stood up and I wiped my eyes.

"Nothing Natsu, it's not important. I have to go now though…." I said cautiously and opened up the window. I back to him then out the window and I jumped down. I looked up then back to my normal height. My eyes widened as I saw a figure right in front of me and he jabbed something sharp into my skin. I clenched my teeth and looked up just in time, my vision getting blurry, to see Natsu's surprised face looking down at me from the window. Then, it all went black.

**_Natsu's POV_**

My heart raced as I quickly scaled to the bottom of the building in pursuit of the mysterious black figure. The figure had done something to Kiora by the looks of it and picked her up and started running. I almost caught up when he took a sharp turn into a wide alleyway. I strained my eyes to see in the darkness. Kiora shifted and soon her eyes flew open. The figure took off it's suit to reveal a lean black haired boy with a black t-shirt and pants. He grinned and looked devilishly at Kiora. I readied an attack but he quickly took Kiora and put her in front of him, holding her hands together by the wrists behind her back.

Suddenly, a dim light flickered on to reveal more of the guy's face. Kiora glanced back at him then stopped dead, she whispered, "Cole…" and struggled. Cole smiled and talked in a calm manner.

"Kiora, how nice to see you! Freak. How is the magic going, oh wait, or did the Orphan Mother beat it all out of you!" He laughed. My mind raced with anger and confusion.

"Who are you an what are you doing with Kiora!?" I yelled. He chuckled. "I'm Cole an old-time….friend of Kiora's." I stepped forward but heard the yell of Kiora.

"Stop Natsu! He knows a paralyzing time of magic!"

Cole laughed. "How long did it take you to figure that out magic girl? The only difference between us is that I'm not a freak and I can control my power, powers in your case." He continued to laugh. I had enough of his game and started to walk forward when my legs suddenly collapsed. I looked down to see a green trail encase my legs and start to form up my body, eventually paralyzing me. I was stuck on the ground but I could see Kiora and Cole plainly.

"Didn't little Kiora here tell you to stay back?" Cole chuckled. "You let her go!" I yelled. Cole laughed again, this guy was really annoying me. "You're not the one who broke her out of the orphanage, so who are you?" He questioned. Kiora struggled then Cole took out a knife. His knife was tipped with the green paralyzation magic Cole possessed. "Now now, don't struggle or I will add another scar onto your pretty little body." he grinned. Scars? Orphanage? Kiora and Cole must have some type of past.

"Go to hell," Kiora spit out.

"Oh honey, can't you just tell me how it's like?" he smiled and put the knife to the bottom right of her collarbone and carved the knife deeply down to the top of her sternum. She let out squeals of pain but kicked wildly. My anger was only fueled by her pain. I struggled but couldn't break free of Cole's magic. I looked up as I heard a sound from Cole. He had dropped the knife after Kiora sharply stomped on his foot.

She wriggled out of his grasp, her hands free now, but he quickly picked up the knife and warily thrashed it, cutting her shirt. Kiora's shirt ripped off to reveal many scars, big and small, littered over her body. She turned her back to me and I gasped at the long, deep, rigid scar that went diagonally all the way across her back. Ignoring her shirt, she used deadly strength, pinpoint accuracy, and a flaming anger, she stood towards him then sharply punched him diagonally in the jaw, hard. He dropped the knife and it clattered on the floor.

Cole let out a loud yell as his jaw moved sideways. Filled with rage, Kiora kicked the back of Cole's legs, sending him to his knees. She grabbed his medium long black hair and hardly bashed his head into a large stone on the alleyway ground. She lifted his head back up, his head bleeding profusely, and whispered something in his ears. I could only slightly hear.

"Next time you mess with me, expect to leave with more than a dislocated jaw and a really bad head injury," she spit venomously then threw him the short distance to the ground and walked over to me. A dark veil enclosed me and I could suddenly stand up and move my muscles again.

"Thanks," I said. "You really kicked that guy's ass," I joked. I quieted when I saw Kiora looking expressionlessly at the ground. Her swirling eyes showing pain her body couldn't express.

_**Kiora's POV**_

I thought about all of what Cole had said. Not being able to control my powers, all of the scars, me already going to hell. It was true, and it hurt. I felt dizzy and soon, my vision was enclosed in a dreadful memory.

Flashback

_I sat in my room, crying like always. I only cried alone. I tried to act tough around the other kids, it usually worked except for a group of kids. Cole, their leader and the biggest jerk, Zayne, the tattle tail, Kia, the snotty girl, and Jay, Cole's second in command. I heard a knock at my window and turned to see a small boy sitting their. His face looked sad and I could see it was raining outside. I cautiously walked to the window and opened it, the rain splattering on my already wet face. _

_"W-what do you want?" I stuttered._

_"Are you ok? Why are you all alone?" The boy asked._

_"I'm not ok, I want to get out, I want to run, I want to be alone!" I practically yelled. The other kids in the other rooms not caring for what I said as usual. I didn't know why I was opening up to this boy, but it felt comforting to talk to someone without getting picked on._

_"Come on, lets go," the boy instructed. I looked up at him, shocked._

_"You will run away with me?" I said. He nodded and smiled. "But I'm staying with you, it's not fun to be alone." My eyes lit up and I quickly grabbed my robe to cover myself and I went out the window, the rain continuingly showering on me, then I closed the window quietly and ran away into the shadows with the little boy. As we ran he asked, "What is your name?"_

_"I'm Kiora, what's yours?"_

_"I'm Otto," he smiled and we continued running._

* * *

**A/N**

**So how did you guys like this chapter ha? Sorry we haven't updated in awhile I guess because I got grounded.**

_I leave for a few hours and she pulls all this on me xD Really hope that you guys like this chapter! c: I did xD IT'S SO FUCKING CUTE x3_

**Hehe yea…. I love it. Fenix goes, "I have to go to work." I think, "Great, what am I going to do? Oh what the hell." Then I just kinda...type this up from when Kiora runs upstairs to the end. Also, if any of you guys caught the accidental reference in the four group of bully guys in the flashback, review and tell us! (More me I guess cause I accidentally put that in there)**

_I am just so amused, and plotting and you know what happens when I plot? I either make Ship teases or I kill people. =w= I am Hussie. FEAR ME HAHAHAH I AM THE HORSE *cough* I mean what. Yeah, Read and Review!_

**Yes! Please read, review, maybe even follow or favorite! Goodbye ~ TFM**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

_Yo, what's up guys! It's Fenix (plot twist) and now we are getting ready to write chapter five, before I leave for work haha...hahah...ha...Also and sorry for the slow updates on my other story ;o; I don't mean it I swear. I SHIP KATSU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME KIWI_

**Sorry Fenix xD I ship it too. Anyway, hey guy we're back and I got the image :D (A trick question on what "the image" is for you guys hahahahahahahhHAHGAHAHAHAH!) Not really that difficult… Oh well. Now lets start before you leave xD and I can start off.**

_I AM THE GREAT PLOT TWISTER FEAR ME!_

**THE MIGHTY KIWI FEARS NOTHING BUT FRUIT BLENDERS!**

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

You didn't even process another thought before you had picked up Kiora after the whole incident. You honestly didn't know what to think as you ran as fast as you could back to the guild, your stomach was in knots, your rage was boiling throughout your veins like a cold lava. The only thing that passed through your head on repeat would be to get Kiora to the guild. To get her to Wendy.

Your rage started to increase whenever you heard a slight gasp or a pained groan from the girl beneath you. Whoever this Cole person was….He might be from another guild, so attacking one of our own members would be a call for war. If the Master reacted that way at least.

* * *

_**Kiora's POV**_

"Kiora! Kiora!" my eyes fluttered open. I ran my hand down my face and look around. I must have blacked out. I straight up and see Natsu's face barely inches from my own, with a look of confusion (And a totally not girly squeal, pfft) I squirmed around trying to back up. Though moving didn't seem to be an option for the moment. Not because I was still paralyzed, just because I was in his arms. Really, really, warm arms… I look down and blush, cheeks red with embarrassment. Though a streak of pain ran up the side of my stomach, for the second time that day I saw black.

I thrashed in my sleep, the painful memories and visions that haunt me every night and day coming to life in my head. I got shaken awake by the slash in my dream and I yelled. I yelled so loud I was afraid someone might get more worried than they already might be. I slouched over, my body covered in sweat, grime, and my new open cuts bleeding. My eyes wide open, I peered through my hair to see the worried faces of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Otto, the red haired girl, the black haired boy, and a small blue haired female looking at me.

The pain that streaked up my spine before seemed to have dulled, the blue haired girl hovering over me with a slight green light. At first panic welled in my chest, my throat closing up like a trapped bird.

A warm hand placed itself onto my head and stroked my hair slightly, and the panic began to subside. Looking to the side I saw Natsu standing there, his usual dorky grin on his face and Lucy by his shoulder, a warm smile on her own.

"Done!" The blue haired girl announced, looking quite proud of herself and what she has done. The confusion must have settled on my face rather quickly because Mirajane gave a soft laugh, "Wendy is our guild's healer and our second Dragon slayer. We have three in all that we know of."

Healer? Wendy?

With a slight croak and a cough, damn dry throat, I manage to get out, "Don't heal the scars!"

Though the outburst seemed slightly louder then I presumed, and caused some of the guild members to jump a bit. Though when my eyes landed on Natsu and Lucy, well..He just looked pissed and the blonde just looked sad.

"The scars...they ah, mean too much to me. Maybe not in a good way, but it's a good reminder of what I have to fight to survive," I shyly say, my heart beating erratically in my chest.

"A reminder eh? Well then it looks like we have another damn tough guild member!" Natsu laughed maniacally before the dark haired boy, what was his name again?, smacked him over the head. Thus causing another war to break out, insults and smacks everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh. No matter what happens it seems like these guild members always keep a high spirit and keep me happy. It breaks my heart with joy but I can't help but love it. So I laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more until I couldn't laugh anymore.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

The sound of Kio's laughter kind of reminded you of bells, it was sweet yet soft all at the same time. Though Lucy's sometimes sounded like that too, this confused you. No one else sounded like they had bells as laughter other than Lucy or Kio, just as soon as you began to think that though, you got hit by Grey and every thought left your mind aside from the battle at hand.

Grey knew that you were getting confused, he knew that you had something on your mind that you needed to get out. That's why he was your best friend, surely it didn't seem like it, but he was there when you needed him to be and well...we all have that one annoying ass we still love.

Though as you two were fighting the rest of the guild members seemed to have left. Well all except for them and Otto, he seemed to be just sitting right by Kiora. Not leaving her side, when one of the guild members came over to her or sat too close to her he would glare daggers at them. A look cold enough to send shivers down your own spine, something about the kid just had you on your toes.

"What's the matter with you, Natsu. I've been spilling insults at you for the past five minutes and here you are, being a space cadet." Grey crosses his arms over his bare chest, giving his friend a worried look. Though he probably wouldn't look this way around anyone else, he still always was there to care for his friend.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought for a bit."  
A snicker came from above him, were Happy floated, "Natsu, think? Pfft~"

Before the dragon slayer knew it he fell at the end of Kiora's bed, giving a dorky laugh before looking to her.  
"Are you feeling any better?" You looked to the smiling girl at the end of the bed before you caught a cold glare from the boy at end of the bed. With a confused look from you then looked to Kiora, silently asking your friend if he was okay. Though the expression that she gave you didn't really clue you in as to what the other male was thinking.

Before things could really get anymore awkward between the group that had been sitting there quietly, Happy spoke up.

"How about we go eat Natsu! I heard Mira is making spicy chicken tonight!" With an excited and joyful shout, you leaped of the end of the bed and rushed out of the room before you could be suffocated even more so by the awkward air.

Though before you made it out the door, you could feel the lingering gaze of cold pink eyes.

* * *

_**Otto's POV**_

_Consume...Absorb...Kill._

_Consume._

_Absorb._

_Kill._

_.Obey_

**No. No no no no no no! Get out! Leave me alone..please! I don't want to kill, I don't want to hurt anyone..**

**I just want to be left alone. Don't you get that, alone!**

_I'll give you exactly what you want, Otto. That is why you signed this contract, is it not? To get what you always wanted, what your heart alwaaaays desired._

The sinister voice echoed throughout your head, over and over again. Reminding you of every little mistake that you have ever done.  
Every little thing that you _fucked_ up.

**Everything!**

You're sick of it, done with it all, you don't want this…..this..._thing_, in your head anymore!

_You want the girl_. _She is _**yours_._**_ Take what is yours, yes?_

Again that pulling feeling in your stomach twisted, even as you looked at Kiora. Normally it would soothe it back to feeling at least slightly normal. But it seemed to just…._Pull_ you towards her. You _wanted her to be yours_. But that wasn't your decision, and your heart swelled painfully at the thought of someone else being able to hold her close...to protect her.

_Consume._

_Absorb._

_Kill._

_.Obey_

No. No…...Please just...leave me alone..

_Alone._

You could feel the smile the creature threw at you.

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

Kiora lied on the bed, staring into the wall. The past two days ran through her mind when a loud noise shocked her out of the trance.

"Otto, it was Cole," Kiora says flatly.

The other boy tensed, "He's back? I thought we lost him all the time ago."

"I thought we did too, but he's back. I suspect Jay, Zayne, and Kia are with him. This is no guild attack, this is a personal thing. Also, with the other guild members thinking only three dragon slayers are in the guild. They're wrong and we know it." She looks at him with her oddly colored eyes, not caring if her long time friend sees them.

"I am well aware of what may happen if they are to get involved, though we can't just blindly go into it, not like the last time. As for the other Dragon Slayer, well I am sure the time will come when you are chosen to shine." He gives her a warming smile, even if his mind was tearing him apart at this moment.

She leans up and hugs Otto, "You have always been a great friend, always."

The carrot top boy gave a slight huff before hugging her back, keeping her close to him, "Yeah well, someone has to make sure you don't destroy a city." Gives a lopsided grin after he pulls away. Kiora smiles back like none of the guild members have seen. A simple but comfortingly warm smile.

Natsu's POV

Making your way back over to where Kiora was, you heard the soft murmur of voices. A low a gruff sounding voice and the one that reminded you of bells.

Otto and Kiora were talking, about what you had not a clue.

So deciding to eavesdrop you stood by the door and waited for them to continue.

Kiora's voice was the first to ring in his ear, "...I suspect Jay, Zayne, and Kia are with him. This is…...a guild attack…...Dragon slayer.."

Your heart fell into your stomach, where they planning an attack on the guild?

No, Kiora wouldn't do that….would she? You were thinking about some of the other guild members that had joined, and how some of them were in a dark guild before hand. So your suspicions spiked as your continued to listen.

Otto's huff rang as the last thing in your ears, you weren't quite getting everything over the loud fighting in the guild. The thought annoyed you, confused you, and angered you all at once.

Your mind was yelling at you to just barge in there and question them, but your gut told you that maybe you should wait and see if you they do anything to the guild.

* * *

**A/N**

_Sup little fairies c: How did you like the chapter? I can tell you right now that I am having some really bad fucking feels with Otto and Kiora. Really bad. Bad. Just no._

_And who caught my homestuck reference, anyone? No? Okay.._

**Same, Fenix. I could hear you anyway. Who else has spasms and major feels while reading this chapter? I know that I did.**

_Fight me kiwi! *puts up fists* SCREEEE But really guys read OH SHIT I CALL HACKS_

_HACCCCKSSS_

_Just tell us what you think! c: love you all~ Fenix_

***Pulls out knife* CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I also "love" you. What does love mean again? IT MEANS KATSU AND KIOTTA! Shipping and plot twist galore.**

_TELL US WHO YOU SHIP! I am curious, and I feel like Nat, maybe I will twerk my booty *twerks*_

***Shields eyes* please don't do that ever again. Also, please to tell us who you ship, it will be helpful and give us something to talk about xD. I personally ship a love triangle...don't know who's going with who but whatever, YOLO, goodbye guys~ TFM**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys it's TFM and I'm here….by myself….to start writing the next chapter :D Fenix has some problems with chores and grounding (she got grounded awhile ago but her mom doesn't care if she types but her step dad does sooooo…) she can only write on wednesdays and weekends maybe. So anyway, I'm going to start off this chapter and surprise Fenix *mischievous look* (also, she will probably come on later and add in her part of the A/N. Let's Begin!**

_xD Sorry to those who get annoyed with the random changes in the way we write. (Just got on at like ten after Kiwi is gone)_

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

It was the dead of night when I was sitting outside on the railing of the guild hall. I sighed, not knowing what to do with what I heard Kiora and Otto talking about two days ago. I had decided to keep quiet until something that proves they are planning something bad to happen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kiora climbing out of the sick bay window and slowly close it behind her. She looked as if she just got out of bed, except her hair was fine, straight as always. I could see that she still had the bandages on under her light tank top when she climbed out of the window.

Kiora looked around and started sneaking in the direction of the woods. As she set off, I snuck towards the window she just closed and peered in. I saw Otto sitting on the chair by her bed, asleep.

"Well he isn't in on it," I thought. I looked over my shoulder to see Kiora entering the woods, damn that girl could run fast. I silently chased after her and followed her deep into the woods and out onto a clearing. My curiosity spiked when I saw the clearing. There were multiple charred parts of the ground, some frozen trees and rocks, and some pitch black dark caves. The only part that was free of any damage was a large grassy area in the center. I watched curiously as Kiora took off her shirt. She breathed in deeply and I could see red fire run through her veins. Kiora became engulfed in graceful flames whirling around her.

I was too shocked to think about my actions before I ran out into the clearing. She turned her head and her eyes shocked me. They weren't her "usual" color, they were blazing red with fire, literal fire red. I could hear the blurred words,

"Stay back!" but I couldn't respond fast enough. She waved her hand to warn me but ended up sending a giant blazing ball of fire hurtling toward me. I knew the fire couldn't hurt me so I sucked it all in. Now, I had tasted some good fire in my life, but this fire was the best. It was the perfect blend of every amazing flavor in the world. Overcome by the great taste of the fire, I instinctively blew a giant fire spiral back at her. I saw Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy emerge from the bushes, probably worried something was happening.

They saw my fire being blasted towards Kiora but no one had time to react, except for Kiora. In a split second she crossed her arms in front of her face like she was shielding her face and a huge, I mean huge! Wall of solid ice formed from the ground. I looked into her eyes, the fire gone and replaced by an ice cold and ice blue color. She was panting and the fire round her had disappeared also. Everyone stared at Kiora in shock, before realizing that the fire I had blew had just been stopped by the wall, not put out. The flames rivaled the ice wall in size but Kiora stayed on the ball.

"Ice Dragon: Glass Shell!" Kiora cried out. A flurry of swirling and raging ice erupted from her hands and made a cover over the fire. The ice hardened and encased the fire inside. The weird thing was, the fire didn't freeze. The ice encased it but the fire still danced inside. Light radiated from the ice, lighting up the large clearing quite a bit. Before I knew it, Kiora spoke another spell.

"Shadow Dragon: Take Over!" Shadows bursted from..well the shadows and a little slowly but surely covered the entire ice shell, making the light of the fire go out. I did a double-take as I saw the shadows dissipate into the ground, taking the ice and fire with them. When everything was done, only the sign of singed and frosted over grass was evidence magic. Once again, I peered into Kiora's eyes, they made my blood freeze. They were pitch black. She was now panting heavily and looked ready to collapse from the magic exertion and her recent injuries.

She held her side and I rushed to help but before I could reach her, she whispered one last spell that I could barely hear.

"Shadow Dragon: Disappear." I gasped as I felt the breath being taken out of me and my hands and some of my torso started to disappear. I watched as Kiora disappeared into thin air and I tripped and fell to the ground. I looked back and my hands and torso had come back. The same as when I got here, it was pure silence.

* * *

**_Kiora's POV_**

Why am I so stupid! Now they all know that I'm a dragon slayer! I just wanted to go out and practice my fire magic but...it still seems like I can't control it. It would have been fine if Natsu hadn't interfered! It started when I woke up late in the night and looked around. Otto was asleep and the only light was the slight moonlight shining through the window. I slowly got out of my bed, freezing when the bed creaked and I looked over to see if Otto woke up, he didn't. I opened the window silently and cautiously climbed out, my side hurting a bit.

I looked around, not seeing anyone, and crept into the woods. I went deep into the woods and into my usual training clearing. I looked around and saw my last training lessons, rocks frozen, the ground and grass charred, and deep shadows glooming in the crevices of caves and rocks. Like always, the large grass clearing was empty from any damage because all of her attacks seemed to swerve out of the clearing. As the first lesson of training I learned from my teacher, get in touch with your surroundings, so I naturally took of my shirt. I breathed in and felt the fire run through my veins and the brisk air blow against my skin.

I could sense the fire run in my veins as my body burned with heat. Normal fire and ice wizards weren't affected by heat or cold, but I'm no normal ice or fire wizard. I opened my eyes wide and my vision ran red as my body burst into fiery hot flames. I heard a noise behind me and I whipped around to see Natsu running towards me.

"Stay back!" I yelled. Trying to control my dangerous flames while having painful memories of past experiences with fire and people I couldn't do. I tried to wave my hand for Natsu to run but instead I let lose a giant fire ball. I knew Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer but the old memories pained me. He absorbed my fire and his eyes lit up. I laughed for a second to myself thinking he must be enjoying the taste.

In his fit of joy, he released the fire at me. On instinct, I crossed my hands in front of my face, blocking it but also summoning a giant ice wall spell. I saw Erza and the rest of the team, as I had soon found out that guild had teams, and they were wide eyed at my ice wall spell. Seeing the fire still raging, I casted my glass shell spell and encased the ice. Like when I use my fire, my eyes took on the light, ice blue color. I knew that this light and the amount of space this ice shell was taking up would interrupt my training and attract unwanted people, so I had no choice but to cast my other shadow dragon magic spell.

My eyes turned black, the first sign of my shadow powers. When I used any of my powers my eyes changed color to those powers. When I used fire, my eyes turned a blood red and everything looks red. When I use my ice powers, everything turns ice blue. Lastly, when I use my shadow powers, everything turns black, light out, I'm bind in this mode except for my other senses besides sight.

The shadows burst up and as I like to say "ate" up the ice shell. There was barely to no sign there was ever a fight and there was one other thing I had to do. Disappear. Yes, that spell is my most powerful spell which can almost instantly make anything or anyone who hears the spell, disappear. I hoped Natsu hadn't heard me whisper it but he did by the wound of it. From what disappeared, he only heard the slightest whisper. My senses were heightened by fifteen when I entered my shadow mode. I could sense his eyes darted around looking for me as I disappeared.

It had taken a long time but after months of training, I had learned to cast my disappear spell and not feel like my soul was being ripped from me. After I disappeared I ran into the forest, knowing the spell wouldn't last long due to my magical exertion. I usually could stand in battle for much longer, but the mixture of painful memories, fear of hurting Natsu, controlling my flames, and casting some powerful spells wore me out. Not to mention the wound on my side that had been patched up felt like it was tearing itself apart. I re-appeared and staggered around. I fell down and a sharp rock jabbed into the wound.

I could feel my body changing. I grew a long, scaly black tail and my red claws came out. I gasped at the pain and my pearly white fangs grew out of my regular teeth. The world still black, I let out a loud yell that I quickly tried to silence. I was panting hard, curled up on the ground with my tail curled up on me to the top of my knees. I gripped my side tightly with my clawed hands, not hurting myself though, and I winced at the sudden pain and I clenched my fangs together.

That's when I heard his voice.

"Kiora!" Natsu yelled. I immediately jumped to my feet, feeling a felt surge of energy. The energy quickly left as soon as it came when my side seared in pain. I stumbled forward until my eyesight came back. But that was bad too. My vision started to get blurry and I felt disoriented. Before long, I was stumbling around with blurry vision and I was back to normal, no tail or scales, just clothes (except a shirt). I clutched my side as it continued to burn in pain and blood dripped from it.

Finally collapsed to the ground, not able to stand anymore and I once again, curled up with a heavily bleeding side and dirt covering me. I heard a rustle from the bushes and opened my eyes temporarily to see Natsu coming out of the bushes with a big look of confusion and a look of...sorrow? That was the last thing I saw before my eyes rolled into my head and I fell limp from pain and exhaustion.

* * *

**_Natsu's POV_**

Panic and infaturiation welt in your chest as you raced towards your fellow guild member. You watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling the panic increase as your scooped her up. Thanking whoever it was that she was still breathing, though she wouldn't be for long with that wound re-opened.

"You're an idiot for going out when you know you are injured, Kiora!" Yes Natsu because yelling at someone who is unconscious is totally going to help. Though you couldn't help it, you had to get all the emotions out somehow, otherwise you were going to burn her to a crisp where she was and that wouldn't go over well with not only you, but you were pretty sure that Otto would kick your sorry ass into next week. Wait….Wasn't he by her bed when she had snuck out at the time? How did he not wake up!? She walked right by him! Surely she had to have made some type of noise or something!

As soon as you made it to the guild, you kicked it open, only a few of the members were left considering the hour of day that it was and they all give him a rather odd look before looking to the collapsed girl in his arms.

"Happy! Go get Wendy. Now!" You barked out harshly, snapping at the poor cat who was half asleep on the table, having been waiting for you to come back to go home. Happy jumped a mile with a scream that he didn't steal any fish at all before flying out in a panic, off to find the blue haired Dragon Slayer.

Stomping down to the infirmary you growled to yourself, you should've never left her alone. You knew you had a bad feeling leaving her here with Otto. Kicking open the door hard enough to have it slam against the wall behind it, caused the boy sleeping in the other chair to look up. Looking as if he has been awake for hours now, just sitting. Waiting.

The rage from before that burned in your belly was worse now, flames licking and dancing to get out. Though you controlled yourself long enough to get Kiora down onto the bed and have Mirajane look at the bandages before leaving to get more. Leaving you and a very calm looking Otto, and an unconscious Kiora in the same room.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Keeping your anger down was a pretty difficult thing to do you decided.

The smaller boy shrugged, not saying a word to the salmon haired boy. Which only caused you to want to shake him around till his useless brain rattled out of his skull.

Clenching your fists at your side, a low growl crawling it's way up your throat, "You _knew_ she was out there, doing _this_ even though she is injured?!" The last part came out as a snarl and you were now advancing towards the boy, feeling that you didn't care if you brought the guild down, if it was just to beat the everloving shit out of this guy then that would be fine by you.

Though as you got closer, the boy did not move, he didn't even bat an eyelash as you picked him up by the front of his shirt.

Er….well that is you...tried to pick him up by the front of his shirt. Though every time that you did your fingers would just slip through him. Maybe you should've turned on the light? You weren't sure what it was that you were touching, it was dry, almost like he didn't exist.

Your anger died down now to curiosity as salmon eyebrows furrowed and you studied the boy below you. Watching his deadpan face to reveal anything, anything at all. Nothing.

"I'm here! I'm here! Where is Kiora?!" Wendy's voice came from the doorway and she stumbled a bit due to being just woken up and flown here, she bumped into the door frame with a soft ooof before setting herself down in a chair. Her hands already on Kiora's side and glowing, her face suddenly from the tired expression she wore to one of concentration.

You yourself were not going to leave, and it seemed that neither was Otto. You two seemed to have a staring contest for a little bit before you glanced over to where Kiora was laying down.

* * *

_**Cole's POV**_

After I got the shit beaten out of me by that little brat I layed on the ground, writhing in pain pitifully and sadly. After I saw the two Fairy Tail Guild members walk/get carried away, I slowly got up and I held my hand to my bleeding head and throbbing jaw. After staggering deep into the woods to my "house" I stepped in.

"What happened to you Cole?" Kia teased.

"Shut up," I snapped, not in the mood. I walked to the top floor and looked in the mirror in my room.

"No! My gorgeous face is ruined!" I yelled. My head was bleeding and my jaw was crooked sideways.

"That stupid bitch will pay!" I said vengefully. I sighed and sat down at my desk and I took a small lakrama out of the drawers.

"Master...I have failed in eliminating the girl. If we wait too long she...will take him out too." Cole spoke hesitantly. A low, terrifying sound erupted from the lakrama.

"Stupid boy, the girl won't be able to take him out of my control, I am much too powerful for all of them."

"Shut up. You are an old bag who needs to get a taste of reality." Otto's voice came from the doorway, his ever present blank face seemed to show the slightest bit of annoyance.

"But you are the mistaken one boy. I have much more power than you or that little body of yours can handle," The voice replied sharply.

A roll of pink eyes was seen before he was by the desk in a second, tapping on the lakrama, "You're a funny little guy aren't you? I think you may have your britches a bit too high up for yourself. " The stale voice that came from Karma's throat seemed to show that he was not the least bit afraid of the guild master. The demon didn't really give off a threatening aura, it just looked like the same old brat that broke Kiora out of the Orphanage so long ago. The master gave a rather disgruntled growl before going off the lakrama completely.

* * *

_**Otto's POV**_

Sometimes you get so frustrated with the other people around you, you just sort of leave and let Karma come out for a bit. Sure it's probably not the best idea, but it seemed as though the Demon respected your boundaries and in turn you respected the needs of the older male.

Though whenever he needed blood, sometimes he would come out and take Otto's. It sounded a lot like a Vampire, but he's not. And you wouldn't make the mistake of calling him one again. He said that Vampires were part of the lower class of the nine gates, when you asked what part he was from he didn't answer. Just went back into your body before you could protest even further.

Going even further into our contract it started to get easier to talk to one another, sometimes it was terrifying, or infuriating, or pretty damn funny. Karma had explained to you that he was the Demon of Balance. Not like Libra, one of the celestial spirits who could control gravity, but like the whole you kick a dog the dog will bite you kind of thing. You thought it was pretty cool, though the only thing that you couldn't do was start a fight, or steal something. The Demon wouldn't allow it, he would let you sure, but when the fight happened he would leave you to your own devices. Wouldn't help you no matter how hurt you got, just kept telling me that 'It'd best be wise', though even now you don't understand what he was talking about.

Be wise about what? Fighting? Stealing? You still weren't sure and at this moment you didn't think that it really mattered. Cole had contacted the Master of the CrowFeather Guild. It was a dark guild, though it was one that had been rather silent throughout the years, so nobody really paid any mind to it. But now, with the entire plan falling into place, their little guild would wreck havoc amongst the Fairy Tail guild.

Personally you weren't entirely sure as to why you would choose this guild instead of maybe a weaker guild and work your way up but hey, whatever floats their boats.

You could feel the displeasure that Karma put off at the back of your mind, the Demon didn't like the thought of going to destroy something for no reason, and again he would have no part in it. Though there was still something nagging in your stomach, you weren't sure what the feeling itself was but it had been just sitting there, nagging at your stomach for a while. It was almost a twisted feeling? Really light, and it just...made you feel strange.

That was when you forgot that Karma had put a image of yourself sitting by Kiora's bed for you, though it couldn't be touched by wizard/humans. It would just faze through them, though Karma had told you that you would feel it. Just a weird feeling in your stomach before it vanished altogether.

A panic set in and you were sure that it showed on your face for a split second before you turned on your heel to head for the door before Cole could ask any questions, before anyone could.

No one knew that you were still there, everyone thought that the Demon was the only thing left of this body. And if they were to know...Well they would kill you.

* * *

**A/N**

_Hey guys, sorry I wasn't here for about half the chapter xD I had boring work to do and shiz, though I really do hope that you guys tell us what you think about this! It would help out a lot with the writing and shiz! c: -Fenix_

**So guys how did you like this? Fenix came in after and we had a grand time..haha. If you catch the HIDDEN REFERENCE I will give you guys a invisible cookie and recognition for getting it xD! Bye guys! ~Holly (haha new name but same person and our first 3,943 word chapter :D)**


End file.
